


恶犬驯养法则

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [24]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则

盆部枪伤对神经和骨骼都造成了损伤，医生认定Thomas的左腿很难恢复如初，建议转到康复科进行复健。  
Newt宛如焦急又期待的老母亲，在背后殷切注视着伤后第一次下地的Thomas，摇摇欲坠地扶着走廊横杆一瘸一拐走了几步，却因协调性和力量的不足摔倒在地。他鼻头一酸，忙赶过去把青年扶起。Thomas倒也不气馁，揉了揉摔疼的屁股就表示要再来一次。  
“看来我现在要被最厉害的犬人行列开除喽——”记不清第几次摔倒后，Thomas坐在地上揉着头发傻笑着说。

虽然Thomas身体情况大不如前，Newt却感到宽慰了许多。他的Tommy完完整整地回来了，连带着找回了从WCKD救出后一直缺失的某些道不明的东西。他们断裂的四年仿佛被这次意外重新填补充实，铺洒上丰富的色彩。

唯一美中不足的是，Thomas又变回了半年前的那只恶犬。或许是游行的事件让他对Newt保护欲爆棚，又或许是昏迷那阵子有什么见不得人的梦境，总之他对那些“外人”的态度可谓恶劣至极。  
“你真该给他弄个嘴套！”Gally受惊地捂住自己差点被Thomas咬掉的左手食指，“我只是想帮他把下巴上那个愚蠢的饭粒弹掉，他是什么，疯狗吗？！”  
Thomas坐在床上目光不善，喉咙咕噜咕噜滚动着威胁的低吼。  
“应该栓上根狗绳，防止出门的时候突然咬人，还得在病房外面贴上个‘内有恶犬，小心入内’的标识！”高个儿青年越说越来劲，眉飞色舞地设想Thomas被主人严厉处置的蠢样子。  
Thomas愤懑地听了一阵子，终于气急败坏呲出两排大白牙抵到Gally脸庞“嗷呜嗷呜”恶狠狠叫了两声，才总算让对方闭嘴了。  
Newt浅笑，轻车熟路捏下那粒大米放入自己口中。他已经把Thomas的坏脾气默认为生病期间的撒娇，对Gally的敌意也是因为占有欲太强吧。细长白皙的手指重新扶上犬人在医院被养的明显增了膘的肉脸，拇指爱怜地在嘴角旁磨蹭。  
“噫——”Gally一阵哆嗦，觉得自己十分多余。

Thomas出院时，大选结果也出来了，果真如Loki承诺的那般，John Michael当选了新任总统，领导班子相应也要大换血。两个人东倒西歪挤在沙发里，吃着垃圾食品看电视上的滚动新闻，屏幕中那个头发灰黑相间的中年男人气愤地斥责目前为止所有斗犬相关政府人员，检察院也随后公开了弹劾与追责名单，二十多年前对兽人的恶意捕杀牵出一长串涉事罪犯，一场浩浩荡荡的刑事案件审判也在Thomas救回这年年底拉开帷幕。丹佛那个小家庭的恢复期间，整个国家可谓经历了一场惊心动魄的颠覆，众多曾备受敬重的高层下台，甚至一部分进了监狱。  
“我只希望能尽快颁布犬人与人类婚姻合法的相关法律。”Thomas闲的没事就会嘟囔这一句。晚上睡觉前要说，Newt给他换药的时候要说，复健的休息时间明明累瘫在地也要嘟囔一嘴。念叨得Newt都有些后悔当初脑子一热就答应了求婚。

一眨眼圣诞节就要到了，Newt和狗蛋跪在门边又重新把圣诞树整理了一番，拍拍灰尘站起身准备查看Thomas的泡澡情况。一开门，对方果然仰面朝天不知神游到了何处。  
“洗完了吗？”他走过去摸摸水温，顺便检查一下刚长出疤痕的伤口没有红肿。  
“嗯......”Thomas瘪瘪嘴在新买的大浴缸里坐直，下巴和一侧的脸颊意图不轨地贴上Newt小臂蹭来蹭去，“一个人泡澡好无聊哦，Newtie也一起吧？”  
“这能有什么无聊的？”Newt好笑地在他脑门弹了一个爆栗，“洗好了就出来我给你擦擦干，小心别感冒了。”  
Thomas满脸不情愿，长了些肉的身子在水里矫情地扭来扭去，“Newtie......我们好久没爱爱了~”  
Newt眼前一黑，曾经在浴室的一幕幕唰唰从脑海中飘过，他几乎确定Thomas脑子里已经关于洗澡和性形成了反射回路。而且对方醒来后刻意的撒娇显得他智商回到幼年期，总喜欢说些傻乎乎的叠词，直叫Newt脸红。  
“Tommy，医生说你现在不宜进行剧·烈·活·动。”他皮笑肉不笑地好言相劝。  
“哦呜呜呜呜呜呜——”Thomas发出一长串幼犬特有的委屈呜咽声，下巴担在Newt肘弯处，眨着一双亮晶晶的狗狗眼，“可是我想要了嘛...Newtie不想要吗？”  
狡猾！“我.........”  
“来嘛来嘛~~”趁热打铁地抓着他胳膊摇晃。  
“那...擦擦干去床上，你就不要动了。”开始妥协的无原则主人。  
“不。”纯真的表情瞬间从Thomas脸上褪去。  
“什么不？”Newt懵逼。  
“不去床上，就在水里。”Thomas缓缓勾起一个不怀好意的笑容，看得Newt后背发毛。

“你...你小心伤口。”Newt别扭地蹲坐在浴缸里放松，还不忘担心Thomas前胸那个暂时不能见水的贯通伤。  
“没事啦~”指尖在紧缩的穴口周围以一定力道转着圈按压，好不容易放松打开些，却还是在水里干涩到插不进手指。无奈地在掌心挤了些沐浴乳攥着伸进水里，趁溶在温水中前摸上Newt股沟并趁着润滑挤进食指。  
确实是太久没做了，括约肌排斥性地猛然收缩夹得Thomas关节发痛。贴上去用安抚地亲吻Newt的向后伸长的脖颈，轻咬他蒸汽中粉色的下唇，持续的轻轻活动下，穴肉总算有了含吮的动作，随着Thomas对肉壁的探索期待地一开一合。引着Newt将手臂撑在自己肩膀上，Thomas这次向两侧掰开臀肉重新插入手指。  
“等...等等！”Newt别扭地眯起一只眼睛，“水进来了......”  
“很难受吗？”  
“倒也不是......”看着Thomas一脸无辜，他竟难以开口制止，便皱眉由着热水随着手指在体内乱窜。被准确按上舒服的部位，他发出升着调的“嗯嗯嗯嗯”，身子因快感忍不住往上躲，却被一把抓住强迫朝那两根手指上坐。身体早已熟悉Thomas的节奏，Newt很快便从中找到舒爽感，扭着腰配合扩张。  
情迷意乱间，手指抽出，伞状圆大的龟头戳上股沟磨来磨去，“要进去了？”  
Newt没有说话，只是抬高屁股迎合身下的动作。

阴茎圈着一层水捅进肠道，疼得Newt捂着屁股倒抽气，没有像样的润滑还是太难过了些。  
“你......”单纯的摩擦痛惹得Newt吧嗒掉下一滴泪，溅进浴缸的水里，前戏勾起的欲火被后穴的疼痛浇灭了，“轻点......”憋了半天，还是只说出这么一句妥协的话语。  
忍了将近两个月的年轻犬人哪还听得进去，捏着Newt的臀肉就拼命往里挤，直到柱身被完整吃下，弹软湿热的肉壁裹住贪婪的阴茎。  
“那你来动吧，”Thomas暗示地向上一顶，弄得对方一声惊叫，“我还有伤。”  
气呼呼白了Thomas一眼，Newt僵直上身等待疼痛平息，才费力地在水中上下起伏。阻力让他的下蹲与上抬都比在床上苦难了许多，光滑的瓷壁也使脚屡屡险些滑倒，极度的紧张下，快感也变得细腻又敏感，像小虫一般一只只排着队往身上爬。  
“哼嗯......Tommy——”他上下震颤了一会还是凑上去又亲又舔Thomas的脖子求饶，“我用不上力。”  
瞬间就被按住臀肉往上一阵发狠的顶弄，插得Newt像秋风中的树叶一般无力摇晃抽搐，皮肤也不知是因为水温还是情热，红得吓人。  
“嗯...To...哈——”金发被雾气沾染地覆上一层金属质感，结了缕搭在眉旁，致命的可口。每次的耸动都震动起水波搭在Newt敏感的臀部，刺激得小穴也跟着多了一层紧缩，夹得Thomas喘息连连，只想把自己往更深处送。被忽视的前面埋在水中随着Newt的起伏摆动，不时从水面露出个滑腻的前端，终于被Thomas注意到一把握进手心旋转捏弄。  
Newt突然挣扎起来，推搡Thomas厚实的胸膛想要逃开，“不行...我要射了......”  
下一秒，他被抱起，阴茎从后穴滑出，安稳地安坐在浴缸边。快感中断让他一脸迷茫，低头傻傻看着Thomas将两条水淋淋的长腿往两旁拉开，含住他蓄势待发的茎身。本就在高潮边缘的阴茎没等吸吮几下就颤抖着射了精，Thomas将其全数吞下甚至意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，撑起身子跟Newt交换了一个腥膻味道的吻。

正奇怪Thomas怎么会放任自己高潮，还没问出口就被拖着屁股猛然抱出浴缸，Newt几乎是下意识地连忙用腿圈出Thomas精壮的腰部，整个人慌张地挂上去。  
“你的腿！”他仍不忘担心Thomas盆部的伤。  
“没事，我不走动。”  
说完这句话，还高翘着的粗长柱身毫不留情深深插入仍因高潮余韵挛缩的后穴。Newt发出一声高昂的尖叫，像是要被扔进湖中的猫一样手忙脚乱死死扒住Thomas，指甲都忍不住在对方后背抠紧抓挠留下一道道红痕。  
“嘶——Newtie，不怕孩子听见了吗？”Thomas因刺痛好笑地眯起眼，坏心眼逗弄怀里本就慌乱不堪的男人。没等Newt反应，他就腿肌用力猛烈地向上顶弄，修长的身子缠住他上下颠簸。Newt大脑陷入混乱，他的着力点就只有Thomas并不安分的双手和屁股里的大阴茎，狗蛋还在门外等着自己一起去散步，他却在白亮到刺眼的浴室里悬空着被Thomas插弄，还这么舒服。背德的刺激进一步增加了快感，他终于不再忍耐，颈子像天鹅一般后弯，放肆地呻吟出声。  
混着鼻音的叫声激励了Thomas，他像头失了理智的野兽，早就忘了腿部的不适感，臀腹部如同一台超速运转的马达，疾风骤雨般的抽插换来两个人几乎要眩晕的酥麻舒爽。  
悬抱的姿势让阴茎每每都能完全进入，直直捅进神秘的内里，顶的Newt甚至有点反胃。他张大嘴试图咳嗽，呻吟却先一步冒出来，结果被口水一下子呛住，抽噎着发出半窒息的咕噜。  
越来越密集的抽送，变调的呻吟，粗重的呼吸，水雾缭绕的瓷砖房间一时淫靡到极点。  
Newt第二次高潮时一口咬上Thomas的肩膀，他明显感到自己后面流了好多水，湿哒哒糊开一片，前列腺抽搐着不停泌出体液，而麻痹的电流缓慢却折磨人地在体内流窜。Thomas射出的微凉精液拍打在内壁，第一次，Newt感到吞吃那些液体和被肉结撑开是这样令人满足与心安。

Thomas抱着Newt重新坐回水里，金发青年抚摩着对方前胸那个皱缩的伤疤，心疼地垂头落下一个吻，“Tommy...其实这些年我一直在自责，如果当时不是因为我太疏忽被打倒，你就可以直接逃走而不是为了保护我被抓走了......”  
黑发犬人则将手伸入水中，掌心覆上恋人的右腿，“我也很后悔......如果不是因为他们要抓我，你也不会伤了腿。”  
Newt哼哼哼笑起来，紧紧抱住Thomas，两具年轻的光滑躯体就这样不留缝隙地交叠。他早该想到，自责也好，愧疚也好，这本就是他们之间消不去的牵绊。他和Thomas注定要为彼此耗费精神，注定要让内心因为那些沉重的过往缩榨疼痛。而在略显苦涩的经历中，即便是一起窝在浴室中这样小小的甜蜜也显得无比珍贵。

“唰啦唰啦——”浴室的磨砂门被两只小爪子着急得扒响。Newt就那么光着身子从水中站起，开门把狗蛋抱进来，一家三口一齐泡在泡泡里。  
“该给他起个正经名字了，狗蛋狗蛋的，以后上了学别人问起来也没法解释。”Newt把幼犬沾湿后黏成一捋遮住眼睛的毛发拨开，凑近碰碰他冰凉的鼻尖，换来一声赞许的吠叫。  
“我的名字是谁起的？”Thomas坏心眼地捧了一手泡泡堆在狗蛋头顶。  
“妈妈。”主人不着痕迹地把泡沫吹了下去，“她喜欢用知名科学家命名，我是牛顿，你是爱迪生。”  
“科学家啊——”Thomas拖长声音，苦恼地仰头看向天花板，“我只记得那个...霍金？”  
Newt注视着绞尽脑汁的大男孩，嘴角的笑意温柔放大。“那就叫他Stephen。”  
“Stephen！”Thomas兴奋地把小狗抱起拿到鼻子前，一时间，大小两只傻狗狗互相瞪着豆豆眼，在Newt看来简直可爱到要命，“欢迎加入我们的科学家家庭！”  
湿漉漉的幼犬也听懂了他的话似的，尾巴一翘，高兴地汪汪叫起来。

日子一天天过去，宁静得甚至有些不真实。  
Right Arm在政府接手针对犬人相关犯罪的追查后解散，包括Vince在内的一部分人则直接被国家的调查组纳入，其他志愿者则重新投入了属于各自的生活。  
Gally找到了自己建筑学专业相关的工作，加入了工作室，致力于将WCKD曾占据的仓库等地皮改建。然后如所有人预料的那样，他和Brenda在一起了。两个人也不像是恋爱，反倒有些既然合适那我们就凑合着试试吧的味道。  
Teresa到丹佛中心医院进修一年，在那边检验科与一位30岁的青年医生迅速陷入恋情，没出三个月就甜蜜地携手来向大家宣布订婚消息，半年后就着急地揣了崽。搞得本以为大家都谈恋爱就剩自己和Teresa，肯定能顺理成章也凑一对的Minho整日独自坐在诊所实验室里吞咽悲伤。  
Sonya在大三结束时就修完了学分，理所当然，她可是Newt家里的优秀姑娘。四年级的实习她选择了丹佛的公司，跟Harriet手拉手回了家，甚至租下和Newt同一社区的小公寓，让哥哥每天都活在被妹妹监视的担惊受怕中。  
诊所在政策变得有利之后扩大了规模，曾经的Newt医生摇身一变成了院长，在网上和门前都打了广告招收医生护士。游行那次新闻闹得挺大，丹佛人一半都认得那位被自家犬人护在身下哭的梨花带雨的俊俏医生，来应聘的着实不少，只是不晓得里面有几个真是单单纯纯想来工作的了。每天一上班就到了Thomas极为担心的时间，医院上下男女老少全都谄笑着围在自己的宝贝Newtie身边，不小心被人占了便宜可怎么办？  
只可惜担忧的犬人并不能时刻守在恋人身边，他还有繁重的学业，说起来，两年时间修完正常犬人四年的学分本就非常不容易了。Thomas俨然成了学校的风云人物，学生都把他当成犬人一族的英雄，到哪里都像掌心宝一样捧着护着，把他喂得越来越胖的同时，本来还有些不便的腿脚也在过剩的营养供应下奇迹般恢复了。Ben等人更是跟着自己的“大哥”沾了不少光，一个个都交上了可爱的女友。  
而那个瘦弱的Aris，再也没有人敢嘲笑欺负他了，谁知道那孩子会不会忍气吞声一阵子突然跳上来把对方撕破脸皮呢。  
仿佛一眨眼功夫，Thomas从学校毕业了。Newt和母亲并排坐在台下看着自己的男孩身着蓝色的学士服，从校长手中接过毕业证书时，心里的骄傲都快冒着泡泡溢出来。父亲Mark则悄咪咪早就在调查局穿针引线给Thomas安排好了工作，心里打着鼓跟儿子们说，生怕Newt一挑眉谴责这种家长的擅自行为，没想到两个孩子都对调查局的探员职位相当满意，更是当面拥吻给还是有些传统的男人来了心灵一击。

同一年，人类与犬人婚姻合法的规定正式开始实施。  
刚实习了没几周的Thomas那天一到下班时间就在上司的怒吼声嗖嗖嗖蹿出大楼，一身黑衣闯进诊所，搞得门口巡逻的保安以为又来了什么觊觎他们美丽院长的可疑人士，挥着警棍在后面追了好一段路。  
虽说心里多少有数，Newt还是由他抓着手腕宛如青春校园恋爱电影一样，白大褂在风中飘扬着跑到诊所外，坐上Thomas事先租好的汽车被带到一家平时绝不会光顾的高档餐厅。  
还好是个里面穿着高档衬衣西装裤的精致男孩，否则他真要担心自己会被侍者拦下来。  
如他所料，餐后端上的水果塔顶端那颗夹着香草冰激凌的草莓中藏着一枚戒指。Newt缓慢咀嚼着那枚红果，目光意味深长地在满脸紧张几乎要滴下汗的Thomas脸上扫来扫去，像只懒洋洋的猫。见对方恨不得把洁白的桌布抠出个洞来，才终于缓缓张嘴伸出柔软水亮的红舌，舌尖挂着那枚Thomas用实习的微薄薪水买下的戒指。  
“New...Newt——”Thomas磕磕绊绊，结巴着说不出个完整句子。  
“好的，Tommy。”Newt从舌上取下设计简洁的戒指推到无名指根，“我很愿意。”  
等在暗处的侍者面带标准微笑踏着舞蹈般的步伐走到桌边，小提琴架在脖子上就拉了一曲优美的moongate，曲毕鞠躬，四周座席的客人也都鼓掌祝贺这对小有名气的爱人。

他们在当地的小教堂举行了仪式，父亲将Newt交给Thomas时忍不住发狠把两位儿子的手攥到一起用力晃了晃，像是努力把他们揉得再也分不开。  
裹在修身米色西装中的金发男性有些羞赧地和身边这位身着笔挺黑色西装，乌黑头发向后梳，看上去格外富有成熟气息的未婚夫并排站好。神父推了推他的小圆眼镜，眯起眼准备念那套老掉牙的誓词。  
“Thomas，你愿意......”  
“我愿意保护他，宠溺他，赖上他，无论生老病苦，无论他觉得多么心烦也要使出浑身解数逗他开心吗？”Thomas转过身注视一脸震惊的Newt，“反正神也不太喜欢两个男人在一起...就没必要念他的那套说辞了。那么，Newtie......”  
金发青年杏仁状双眼微微睁大，透出一股好奇和期冀。  
“你愿意惯着我，教育我，驯服我，无论生老病死，无论再有什么混蛋来想把我们中任何一方抢走，都会像一直以来那样，回到我身边，找到我，带我回家吗？”那双蜜糖色的眸子融化开太多情绪，波动摇荡着无声地请求Newt。  
“......Tommy，我愿意——”Newt转过头笃定地看向神父，“我愿意。”  
“那么——”神父无奈地把手里的稿子放到一边，左右看看两位新人，“你可以亲吻自己的新郎了。”  
四片嘴唇相触，金色软发搭进黑色的短发间，鼻尖轻蹭对方的脸颊，熟悉的气息充满鼻腔。神记录下这一刻，阳光透过彩色玻璃投照下绚丽的光辉，染在年轻人的容颜上。他们久久亲吻，仿佛生来就该如此。

Tasha盯着拥吻的二人，欣慰不已的同时，内心也多少有些复杂。十三年前本是想给自己养个小儿子，给Newt一位可爱的弟弟，怎料最后成养了个儿婿。丈夫却在一旁戳了戳她，然后响亮地揩了声鼻涕。

两个孩子推开了那么多阻碍，伤害，罪恶，伦理，世俗，终究还是到达了这个看似不可能的节点。新的家庭从这个人犬相谐的家族中诞生，或许与从前几乎相同，却又全然不似，他们在彼此的灵魂与身体都烙印下抹不去的痕迹，注定就要永远这样携手下去。

 

结婚后，那张大纸上的“同居法则”看起来就有些不妥当了。Newt用马克笔把同居的单词划掉，却在要改成什么的问题上犯了难。他叼着笔帽回头打量趴在沙发上，姿势扭曲却睡得香甜的Thomas，不禁露出甜蜜的苦笑。刚转化成人性，人龄五六岁大小的Stephen也窝在爸爸身边，肉嘟嘟的小脸挤在Thomas宽厚的背部，从嘴角流出的口水在Thomas灰蓝色棉衫晕开一片深色的痕迹，一大一小两个人看上去真跟亲父子一样。  
正这么想着，裤兜里的手机嗡嗡发出震动，是Julia打来的电话。

“嘿，久疏问候......”走到餐厅压低了嗓音，对面的女人倒是毫不在意地继续用那副精神十足的嗓门。  
“Newt啊——你当时是怎么驯服Thomas的呀？！”  
“驯服？就......”Newt一愣，也不知该如何作答。  
“我家大儿子，真的是愁死人了。脾气暴躁得不知道是遗传了谁！上次出门险些咬伤了路边的小孩子，现在街坊四邻都知道他性格特别糟糕！我记得...你提过Thomas刚从WCKD解救出来也是这样，后来是怎么处理的呀？”  
Newt满脸为难，心里对那位小犬人遗传了谁的问题有了些眉目。  
“也不是驯服吧，总之就是要有耐心，让他感觉你永远都在他身边支持着他。”  
[还不都是Newtie惯出来的~]  
对啊。Newt棕色的眼睛微微睁大，“没错，你就惯着他就好。”  
“呃......”Julia显然对这个答案不是很认同，却也只能姑且答应着被感情冲昏头脑的傻男人。

“惯出来的......”他举着笔走到墙边。  
不是驯服了恶犬，而是惯出来了一只只对自己格外恶劣的坏狗狗呢。金发青年傻乎乎地吃吃笑起来，抬起胳膊在纸上写下好看的花体单词。  
满意地扫视了一遍自己写的字，Newt把笔扔到桌面上，脚步轻盈地扯了张被单给沙发上的父子俩盖好。

习惯性装睡的Thomas趁爱人转身进了厨房，悄咪咪睁开一只眼睛望向墙上贴的纸，看到那赫然的「恶犬驯养法则」后，偷偷笑出了声。

厨房飘出黑椒烤土豆和炖牛腩的香味，Stephen砸吧砸吧嘴睁开眼睛，藏在厚密黑发中的小耳朵竖起来。小家伙确定离开饭不远后，爬到Thomas背上原地蹲跳，“Daddy，起床了，醒醒！”  
“嗯嗯嗯~”Thomas一把将孩子捉住，翻身按进怀里，就这么抱着Stephen朝Newt等待着的餐桌旁走去。  
一切斗争终于尘埃落定，而坐落在丹佛近郊这间房子中，这个历尽艰辛组成的家庭平淡又幸福的生活才刚刚启程。

 

END


End file.
